


A Simple Spark Ignites - a podfic

by Eien_Ni



Series: Bad Intentions - Podfic Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, Domesticity, F/M, Podfic, Post Season 2, Stalking, physical intimidation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Peter might not be part of the adrenaline junkie 90’s culture he can both appreciate and empathize with the sentiment, “Go big or go home.” He isn’t stupid enough to ascribe to it completely, of course, but the idea behind it is solid. Half-measures are pointless. So when he decides to court Lydia Martin, he doesn’t dilly dally. He gets right to the point.</p>
<p>Well, he gets right to a point. In retrospect it might not have been the point he was trying to make at all, but a beginning is a beginning. And to be fair, he’s out of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Spark Ignites - a podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Spark Ignites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584972) by [synchronized_strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronized_strangers/pseuds/synchronized_strangers). 



A big thank you to [synchronized_strangers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronized_strangers) for allowing me to do this podfic!

If you would like to read the story, it can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/584972).

To listen to or download the podfic from 4shared, click [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/OwxnIfgK/A_Simple_Spark_Ignites.html?).

To download the podfic from mediafire, click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?82v05hlhz0j8t80).

Let me know if neither of the links work.


End file.
